Massage
by mamika
Summary: Steve has realized that Danny has indeed changed him a lot. and he doesn't actually mind much. and one day paperwork has given Danny a sore neck, so he offers a helping hand. oneshot


my first ever (and possibly last ever, who can say) mcdanno/hawaii 5-0 fic.  
not big on plot but... I tried to write something for my friend for xmas, and this is what came out. it is a start.

* * *

Massage

He was choking. There was no other way to describe it.  
And it was all because of Danno. No, he shouldn't call him that, he should try and keep calling him Danny. Danno was too affectionate, it went too far.  
And yet time after time the name slipped from his lips and he would get occasional glare from Danny, or lately just a huff. Which meant that Danny had accepted him calling him Danno. Which was very positive thing as well as very very bad thing. It meant that things were getting further out of control.  
Because he was getting more and more ideas on when he would love to call him Danno. And the more often Danny let him get away with it the more ideas and urges he got.

And to make it all the more twisted situation, he himself didn't mind the way he felt and behaved around Danno when he was with the blond detective. When they were together it felt natural and normal to stand too close, to talk to each other withing inches of each other's faces. And how they could signal things to each other with just the barest eyebrow lift or twitch of limp.  
When he was with Danno he smiled for real and didn't feel the need to keep up the stoic SEAL attitude. He didn't mind going off the point and ramble about insignificant things.  
In other words Danny was making him soft.  
And he had multiple times decided to stop it and go back to the way he used to be, and he managed that just fine as long as Dannoywas not around. But as soon as the shortie came into the same area and complained and bitched about Hawaii, with that twinkle in his eyes and barely hidden grin on his lips, he forgot his decision and fell back into the banter and jibes.

He knew he had lost the battle when he took Danny with him to see the special cave paintings he used to visit his dad. Because so far he had stayed away from there, trying to keep the place untouched in his memories, to keep the moments he had spent there with his dad intact.  
But the urge to show and share that part of his life with Danno had been too great, and so he had asked Danny to come up there with him. He hadn't really intended the Jersey cop to agree to go to the hike with him, so he was flabbergasted and very pleased when Danny had just easily agreed to spend his free Saturday with him.  
And when he had fell off the cliff and Danny had called the helicopter and he was being lifted up, he forgot all about the body, all about the pain in his arm, all about everything when he saw Danno's relieved smile and make the "I heart you" signs.  
He was doomed. And it had felt good.

That had been a while back and now his hand was all good again and he was able to work in the field again. And all he had dared to do with the situation with Danno was watch him more closely and try to gain more information about the blond. Because what with the daughter and ex-wife he was pretty sure that Danno was into women. It didn't help that Danno called nearly everyone babe. When Danno did that to him his heart jumped a bit. Stupid reaction, because clearly calling others like that didn't meant much to Danno.  
But he was pretty sure that Danno stood closer to him that other people. That Danno came more into his face when they argued than he would do to perps or other cops.  
It was like with him Danno didn't even consider such things to exist like 'personal space'. Not that he minded it anymore, though at first it had thrown him off a bit. But he was used to it now- he yearned it now would be more accurate.

But he didn't know for sure. And he had no idea what to do about it now. Because no matter how much he wanted to try it out with Danno, he valued their friendship way too much to throw it all away in case Danno was not interested. He didn't want things to go awkward because even if it was just partners in work, he would love that. He wanted to be with Danno in any meaning of the word, and if the current way was the only one Danno would be okay with he couldn't risk it.  
Though he had never before believed it, not trying at all is at times better than trying and failing.

But when he was squeezed against Danno, pressing him against a wall to shield him from explosion, usually one he had caused himself, he wanted so much to be able to do something more about it. To breath in the warmth and smell of Danno, feel his body against his, taste his lips that Danno so often chewed invitingly, or licked before and during a rant.

It took all he had to step back and not hover over Danno for just a bit longer. To press the moment into his memory a bit more in details in case he never again gets that close to Danno.

After one long day of paperwork he had gotten up his chair and went to tell Danno to go home, that he had done enough for the day. And he had walked in to see Danno trying to rub his own shoulder with a pained frown.  
"Sore neck?" he asked.  
Danno huffed and gave him a dirty look  
"No, you jerk, I just happen to like sitting in the same position for hours on end until I can't turn my head to any direction. And hence I use my hands to make sure my head won't move an inch... of course my neck is sore, is there any other reason a person would try to dislocate his own elbow to reach his neck and shoulder?" Danno answered bitingly and he could only smirk at the way Danno could say all that without drawing a breath.  
"I could massage you." he said offhandedly, though his lungs tried to make him hold his breath in hope, waiting for yes and expecting no.  
Danno's eyes narrowed when the detective gave him once over that only made him think where all a massage could take them... a thought he stamped down right away. He didn't want to ruin this moment, his chance to feel Danno's skin under his hands, to have him melt to his touch, for hopeless dreaming. If he got the permission, which would most likely be once in a lifetime happening, he would savor the moment to it's minute's detail and press it into his memory just the way it happened so that he could recall this for the rest of his life.  
So when Danno slowly nodded and let his hands drop from his neck, leaning back into his chair  
"Okay super SEAL but I swear if you try any of your special neck breaking things I will come haunt you as a ghost until you can't sleep and you will be rendered into a heap of crying mess"  
"SEALs aren't scared of ghosts. Which don't even exist" he retorted back to keep Danno from noticing how happy and ecstatic this was making him.

This was going to be a moment he wanted to last for a long time and he wiped his head clean of anything that didn't have to do with the movement of his hands on the firm muscles of Danno's shoulders. He searched and knitted out all the knots he found and the first time Danno grunted and shuddered he allowed himself a fleeting moment of satisfaction, for the knowledge that he was making Danno feel good, he was helping his partner out. Then he put all his focus back on the task at hand, and hesitated only a little to slip his hands from his shoulder and from the shirt onto the bare neck. Because to take away all the stiffness and pain he would need to work on Danno's neck too. And shoulder blades and back but he would get to that later, though just the idea made him swallow hard.  
He relaxed a bit when Danno didn't make the slightest protest for the skin contact and to feel the smooth but a bit hairy skin on his neck was divine. He didn't bother with more adjectives, he just enjoyed the feel. And when his fingers hit a sore knot and Danno yerked bumping his head into his torso he chuckled a bit breathlessly. This was so much more than he could have ever hoped of actually getting to do to Danno.  
Hearing him laugh Danno turned his head up, still resting it against his torso, actually now more like pressing against him to be able to look him in the eyes.  
"Steven" Danno said. He waited for more but for once Danno was lost for words.  
"Yes Danno?" he finally asked, fingers still tucked into Danno's neck but not able to move at the moment. But he didn't mind, he was a bit unfocused what with so much contact to Danny. The head pressing against him, the warm skin against his fingertips, Danno's scent in the air, his ears still playing the grunts he had got out of the blond.  
All his senses were full of Danno and he was not sure how he could live after this overdose without Danno.  
But Danno was just staring at him. Eyes searching his face with a little frown. He returned the stare and after a while Danno smiled a bit, lifted his head up again  
"You are not quite done yet" Danno stated.  
"Oh" he could only mutter out and with a shook of his head tried to bring his focus back on the task. But he had not before looked that close, nor that long, into the blue eyes. He tried to steady his hands and slowly he managed to continue the massage.  
He carefully worked all around Danno's neck, then moved back onto the shoulders and finding nothing new there he slowly slid his hands down between and over Danno's shoulder blades, which Danno allowed better access by leaning forward and letting out a soft hum when he rubbed his hands on the tight muscles under his shoulder blades

"Steve..." Danno moaned low and raspy. And the noise made him press his fingers deeper into the muscles and Danno arched his back. "Your hands are heaven send" Danno gasped.

His mouth was dry and he could only blurrily recall that he was not meant to do anything than massage Danno. That there was nothing else going on here.  
And he wanted nothing but to keep going but he knew that was bad idea. The hold he had on his self control was fading fast.  
"I have to stop now" he stated and stepping back he pulled his hands away from Danno.  
Danno let out a deep sigh and rolled his head around  
"Thanks Steve, that was awesome" Danno said and turned the chair around, giving him a relaxed and wide smile.  
He tried to return the smile but those lips were drawing his eyes to them and in the end he could only bite his lip and shrug  
"Any time you need Danno, just let me know and I'll do it again"

Danno's features sharpened and the soft smile vanished and Danno stood up, studying him again. He took an involuntary step back and avoided the blue eyes by reflex.  
"You can go home already, I'll turn off the lights and shut the place up" he said and went to walk past Danno and his desk and out of the room.

But Danno grabbed his hand and made him stop. Though he still refused to look into the blue eyes. They stood like that for few minutes until Danno snapped  
"For Christ's sake Steven, if you have something on your mind, go ahead and spit it out, I have never before seen your hold yourself back, don't hold back now"  
Staring right ahead of him he shook his head

"Not a good idea Danno, not at all"  
Danno snorted  
"When has that ever stopped you? Heck, even me screaming you that something is a bad idea does not make you even think it twice"  
he risked a glance at the blue eyes that were challenging him, one eyebrow lifted. He felt a grin tug his lips  
"So you admit you scream? Big bad Jersey cop screaming..."  
Danno rolled his eyes and squeezed his arm harder.  
"At least I am not a badass SuperSEAL that is trying to run out of the room when situation gets... interesting." Danno said with a smug voice. That and the words made air rush out of his lungs and he finally turned to look at the shorter man with wide eyes.  
"Danno.." he started. But Danno just waved his free hand around exasperated  
"All the things you make me do McGarret... I thought they would have knocked some backbone into you in the army..."  
"NAVY, I was in the Navy Danno!" he snapped at Danno, exasperated. And then Danno was smiling at him, and then Danno's lips were pressed against his.  
A whimper escaped his throat and he could feel the smug smirk on Danno's lips and he decided to give as bad as he got, wrapping a hand around Danno's lower back and pulling him closer, he pressed their bodies together and putting the other hand on Danno's neck for support he deepened the kiss, liking Danno's little dry but soft lips.  
And with happy hum Danno opened them up and a tongue greeted his, rubbing against his tongue and sneaking into his mouth.  
He was so lost in the moment that when Danno finally pulled back he had no idea how long they had been engaged like that and what point one of Danno's hand had slipped under his t-shirt, and how long the other hand had been groping his ass.  
"Danno.." he whispered, letting out a soft chuckle and closing his eyes.  
"I admit it, Smooth dog, your nickname might be given for a reason..."  
he opened his eyes again just to see Danno grinning up at him, completely satisfied with himself.  
"I can't believe I just let that mouth of yours kiss me.." he muttered and rolled his eyes, but smirked back all the same.  
"And I can't believe I had to be the one to take the last step, I thought SuperSEAL's were meant to be brave and all..."  
he was about to retort something when Danno's hand sneaked higher under his shirt and brushed along his ribs, shattering his thoughts completely. "though I admit there is perks to this too..." Danno whispered, leaning closer again, breathing against his lips.  
He moved his hand and brushed a thumb over Danno's lower lip  
"You can tease me about it for the rest of my life?" he inquired with a faked sigh. Danno laughed softly and licked his thumb.  
"Rest of our life, partner"

And hearing that he couldn't even pretend to be exasperated with the situation. So he just leaned down and kissed Danno again, this time going all out to show Danno how well earned his nickname actually was..

* * *

yeah. that is indeed all. hope you all have good rest of the year, and best wishes for the new year.


End file.
